


Starry Skies

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst?, Maybe - Freeform, idek, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgo. The youngest spirit. The strangest.<br/>Leo. The strongest. The loneliest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akiko_Natsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/gifts).



> Heeey! I wrote this fic because of a dream I had. Hope you enjoy!

"Virgo?" Lucy, suprised, stumbled upon her beloved maid spirit, as she attempted to reach the guild.  
"Princess?" Virgo sounded sad, her eyes distant she answered her Master with none of her usual enthusiasm. Lucy was worried, her spirit, who was usually lively, was suddenly distant, and she had just appeared, although Lucy could not summon the other Celestial Spirits.  
"Virgo..." Lucy's voice was soothing, she caressed Virgo's hair gently, silently begging her to explain. "Virgo. What's wrong? I can't summon any of my spirits, and now you just appear here?!" Towards the end of her question, her voice rose in unintentional anger. Realising her mistake, she started sadly at Virgo, imploring her, but not forcing, to speak.  
With a sob, Virgo dissolved into tears, sobbing against Lucy's chest. Lucy was prepared to cry to. She hated seeing her spirits in distress, especially since they hardly ever showed signs of outward negative emotion.  
"Princess.... The spirit world has broken down. They're all gone, even the King, even Leo...." Virgo's relentless sobbing made her words almost indiscernible.  
"The King?" Lucy gasped, terribly anxious by the news that even the King had disappeared.  
"Princess... Can I talk to you?" Virgo's eyes were quivering, begging for Lucy to concern.  
"Virgo." Lucy's words were firm, her eyes hard. "You don't have to ask."   
"It began in X643, just before Mavis' creation of Fairy Tail....."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The young girl stumbled forward, clutching the book close to her chest, as she struggled not to trip on the uneven cobbles of her Master's Mansion. As she reached the archway which signed the entrance of her Master's domain, she stopped, eyes wide. The inside was burning. On the garden which Master prized himself on were the usual chairs, but attached to the willow tree hanging over the river was the owner of the garden. Master. He was dead.  
Tears fell from her cheeks. She fell to her knees, beating at the ground furiously, screaming out her sorrow to the world. Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, she turned quickly, starting up at warm, chocolate eyes, behind flashing glasses. They reminded the girl of the ones Master was so fond of. Her heart ached.  
The man's attire looked as if he had just returned from a party the limits of which Master would attend. He had orange hair, which tufted up over his head, which resembled a lion's ears.  
"Who-?" The girl left her question hanging as she gaped at the unexpected visitor. He smiled, eyes closed, head slightly turned.  
"Leo! Like the Zodiac. Although you could say more than that about are similarities." He winked at the girl, however still smiling sincerely.  
"The Zodiacs....." The girl glanced down at her book. It was titled; 'Keys of The Stars'. She had always been fascinated by constellations, especially Leo the Lion.  
"So your....." She didn't finish her statement, tears were making their way into her eyes again. For Master. For Leo.   
"Leo the Lion, yes. Who would have known?" He looked her playfully, and winked.  
"But then, who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

The two approached the remnants of Master's home, the girl constantly stumbling from the wreckage; the man constantly steadying her. They had not tried to engage in conversation, the girl in shock, the man to engrossed in his own thoughts.  
Leo guided the maiden to a small cottage, it was quite a tight fit but they settled in. They grew used to each other, the girl threw aside her old life, making the most of her new one, the boy opening up, forgetting his past. Carving his future.  
But happiness couldn't last forever, and it didn't. 56 years after the descent into normality, things began to change. The girl was getting old, to old, ready for a new start. The man becoming weaker, losing himself, losing his power. The girl would die, the man would return to dust.  
"Leo-san. I'm close, closer to darkness than ever. It's coming for my, Leo-san. I wish I could have lasted forever, lasted with you. Leo-san, accept this. Remember me. I will remember you Leo-san."  
The girl leant against the bed, brandishing a velvet box of silver. Receiving it, Leo snapped it open to find ring. A promise wrought of silver. A bond made of gold. Tears streaming down their cheeks, they settled into each others embrace.  
"You know what this means? You can come. I will join you once my power had recovered. But I will not remember. An eternity alone. An eternity forgotten. Fate is bitter, only ever half of what we want. Never what we need."  
"Yeah...." The girl leant closer, wiping tears of her cheeks. "But I'd be with you. If I couldn't make you remember, I'd make new memories. I want to be with you, Leo. Nothing could change you."  
She was wrong.  
Fading away, ascending into the sky, a new constellation appeared. The constellation of the maid, Virgo. Years passed, Leo returned. The ring was gone, his memory was gone. His love gone. Two spirits. One pained. One struggling. Never to talk to each other in the same way again. A brother. A sister. That is what they became. A lover. His wife. That is what they were. A maid for her Master. A lion. That is what they would always be.  
"Virgo..... So now he's gone?" Lucy voice was soft, sad.  
"Yeah... And I'm not sure when he's coming back.." Sorrow laced the maid's words, eyes distant she travelled the sky, starting at the constellation of Leo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Months had passed. No sign of the spirits. Each day Lucy sat with Virgo, hearing her sorrows, listening to her dreams. Nothing changed. Lucy walked back to her usual meeting place with Virgo. Nearing it, she stopped abruptly, smiling at the sight. A man with orange hair with tufts like ears, a purple haired girl with a maid headdress, leaning against each other, starting at the starry skies.  
Lucy glanced down at Virgo's key. It was no longer gold, just a dull shade of gray. But that was a problem for another time. It had lost its gold coating, and its silver. A promise wrought of silver. A bond made of gold. It had all worked out in the end.  
"So you've found your lion, Akiko?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so its here! At the end I was implying that as a human, Virgo was Akiko. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
